Yin and Yang
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: It started out as a prank. But what happens when Crow falls in love with the reporter girl that claims the 'Kings' heart? Will she be able to love him back? Or should you never mess with the Yin and the Yang? JackXCarlyXCrow
1. Joke

**Yin and Yang**

_PRIDE_

_Pride is a great thing to have. It helps you in life.  
But pride also blinds the beholder._

* * *

"Hey Carly. What's wrong?" Crow asked, noticing the young reporter crying infront of the cafe she and Jack would drink coffee at.

"What? Oh! Nothing. I'm fine." Carly said quickly, bowing her head to where you could no longer see her face. His patience was short today, but Crow was curious.

"It's obvious something's up. So..." Crow inquired. He went to go sit with the girl, who sat now with her arms blocking her face, laying down on the table.

"I'm fine." Carly muttered, the voice muffled by her arms.

"Come on." Crow urked.

"Okay..." Carly sniffed lifting her head. Crow couldn't see her eyes through the thick glasses, but he knew they were tear ridden.

"Well... I was supposed to meet Jack here, but I saw him walking off with Stephanie. She knows I like him, and part of me thinks she wants him because I want him. And, he just went with her! It took me forever to do that!" Carly tried to stay below a whisper. Crow rolled his eyes and crossed his muscular arms.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Crow muttered.

"B-But what if he enjoys being with her and he forgets all about me? What if they-" Carly went on babbling about the worst case scenario. Crow thought of an idea.

"So, you want to make him jelous?" Crow asked, and Carly stopped short.

"Wh-what? Of course not! I would never do that!" Carly squealed, standing up, grasping her orange pouch that hung loosly around her waist.

"Well, you want to see if he likes you, don't you?" Crow asked with a wave of his hand. Carly looked at him, stunned.

"O-Of course I do!... But who? No one really likes me. Especially not guys." Carly said selfconciously.

"I will. I love mess'n with Jack's head." Crow said with a smirk. He usually filled his extra time messing with Jack. If this didn't mess with him, he could abort the mission.

"Wh-what? No... it's fine! You don't have to..." Carly stuttered, her cheeks flushing red, irritating Crow.

"Caly! We're 'dating' and that's final!" Crow said, getting up and walking away before the young reporter could say anything.

"My name's Carly." the girl replied, bewildered at what had just happened.

* * *

"I will. I love mess'n with Jack's head." at the sound of his name, the blond duelist paused. He was walking from the back of the cafe and was turning from the alley to reach the front of the building. He spotted a orange haired twit that was obviously trying to suck him into something.

Crow.

His blood pressure spiked.

He was about to shout after the teen when he caught sight of who he was talking to.

Carly?

He hid behind the jutting corner, watching the two in shocked silence. Since when did Crow give the time of day about Carly?

"Wh-what? No... it's fine! You don't have to..." he heard her mutter. What were they talking about? His curiosity almost brought him out of the shadows, when Crow continued with an irritated voice.

"Caly! We're dating and that's final!" he barked roughly to the innocent girl, making her jump back slightly in her chair. Jack's fist tightened, making the knuckles crack loudly. Crow pushed away from the table, and started heading back to the Poppo Time Clock. Jack felt like going after the carrot top, but something was holding him back.

That's when it donned on him.

Carly and him were dating.

Crow and Carly were dating.

Why did this make his blood boil so?

What made him want to beat something into a bloody pulp?

Who did Crow think she was? Some little pawn he could toss around? Yell at?

"My name's Carly." she said in a hushed tone, folding her hnds in her lap.

That's when he took a moment to ponder.

What did this matter to him?

Carly and Crow were dating. He'd have to get used to not being the only guy in Carly's life.

He could talk to her how ever he wanted. Carly could defend herself.

At least that was what he was telling himself as he stalked darkly back down the alley way, fists clenched, jaw clenched, and rage blowing like a tornadoe in his mind.

* * *

How was it?

Well, please read and review!

Thank you, your fellow author,

~ILJA~


	2. The beginning of the Chain Reaction

"What did you do?" Yusei asked as a smug Crow walked into the garage, his arms folded behind his head.

"Nothing." Crow said with a mischevious smile.

"Crow, I know that face. What did you do? Did you steal Jack's noodles again?" Yusei asked, needing to know if he needed to make a run to the store. Jack was creepily obsessed with ramen... and you could get the picture.

"No." Crow's eyes held a glint of humor.

"What did you do? And what do I have to do to get you out of it?" Yusei said, annoyed.

"Play along." Crow said as he got a Poptart from the box.

"Play along with what?" Yusei asked, curious.

"I got a date with-" he then proceeded to munch on the poptart, muffeling his words.

"With who?" Yusei said, straining to hear.

"With ..." still the same.

"Give me that!" Yusei said, snatching the pastry out from the orange-haired teen.

"Hey!" Crow said, grabbing at the Poptart that Yusei held away.

"Who are you dating!" Yusei shouted, and Crow imediatally shh'ed him.

"Keep quiet, will ya!" Crow said, rolling his eyes.

"So...?" Yusei queried.

"Carly."

"..."

"Carmine."

"..."

"The reporter!" Crow shouted, knocking Yusei back a few feet by his sudden loudness.

"I know WHO it is..." Yusei said, grasping his now-half-deaf ears. "My question is why? I didn't know you liked her."

"I don't. Not in that way." Crow said with anoyance.

"Then why are you dating her?" asked Yusei in a confused tone.

"Cuz I'm messin' with Jack." Crow said with honor, as if that didn't sound like a bad idea.

"That's just wrong." Yusei said.

"What?"

"You don't use people like that Crow! Martha told us that!"

"Well, she wanted to see if Jack liked her and I thought of it as a golden oppertunity."

"Golden oppertunity for what?" asked Bruno, who walked casually into the garage, holding a Gatorade.

"Crow's being a jerk and is messing with Jack. He's dating Carly to get on Jack's nerves." Yusei said with aggitation.

"Alright buddy! You got yourself a girlfriend! And she's not ugly! Good for you!" Bruno said, giving a high-five to Crow, who smiled widely.

Yusei just face-palmed.

* * *

"Well you got home late. What you been up to?" Yusei asked as Jack stalked darkly into the garage.

"None of your business. Why do you care anyways?" Yep. Jack was mad about something. Did he already know?

"I don't know. Your my friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I don't care. And usually the only time I do is when you go missing." Jack grumbled, looking for a poptart.

"Okay... So how was your day then?" Yusei asked, trying to dismiss the subject, but also very interested. Did he know?

"Ugh! Stupid Crow!" Jack exclaimed, his fists clenched. So he did know!

"He ate the last poptart! Jeez I really hate that guy. Throw the box away next time!" Jack said, flicking the cardboard box into the trash. Yusei nearly chuckled.

"Well, I heard Crow got a girlfriend today." Yusei said. He didn't know why he was doing this. Perhaps he wanted his own fun with Jack as well.

"Anyone we know?" he asked suddenly, fidgeting around, looking for something to eat. Inside, he just didn't want to go through this again. He proceeded to find some chips, and munched on them furiously.

"Yep."

"That's good. I was starting to question the bloke's ability to get a girl." Jack said, popping another cheese-flavored chip into his mouth.

"Yeah. I didn't even know Crow and Carly liked each other, did you?" Yusei asked, as he stared working on the engine again.

There was deathly silence, and Yusei questioned if Jack was choking on a chip. He went on, and tried to dismiss the silence until it became deafening.

"Jack?" Yusei asked, and as he looked back, Jack wasn't there. He was walking up the stairs to go back to his room.

"Yeah. Me neither." Jack said with malice, as he evaporated into the shadows. Yusei then heard a loud crash as Jack's door was being slammed.

Then the young duelist sighed, not knowing what he was getting into.

* * *

Jack growled in fustration. Everything was so confusing and he didn't know why!

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate, and he took the device from his pocket. The name 'Mina' flashed across the screen, and he came to a conclusion.

Why let this bother him? Girls still crawled for him, so why not pick one? He knew Mina had liked him for a while now, and a slow, evil grin flashed across his face. He suddenly didn't care what people thought, as he felt as though he was slipping back into his old ways, just the tiniest bit.

"Hello Mina." Jack said into the phone, waiting for the woman to respond.

"Uh-uh, hey Jack! I j-just wanted to uh..." Mina was lost for words. She always was.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"I was wondering if you could swing by my place tomorrow and pick up some stuff for me. You see, I'm moving into a larger apartment, and-" from then she was babbling.

"Sure. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tomorrow." Jack said, and waited again for the girl to speak.

"Wh-what? I mean... Who else will be there?" she asked quietly. Jack smirked in the darkness.

"Just you and me." was all Jack said.

"Yes! Of course! What time? Where?" She started asking frantically.

"I'll tell ya when I come over to help you with your stuff." Jack said cooly. On the other end, Mina's heart was beating frantically.

"Ye-yeah! It's a date!" she said, and things went deathly silent on the other end of the phone.

"I-i-i-i didn't mean date, a-as in, you know, date, but-" The young woman was interrupted as the blond responded.

"That's exactally what it is." Jack said as he hung up the phone. On the other end, the girl fainted with excitement.

Jack simply hung up the phone, and thought about tomorrow, trying to forget the reporter girl.

* * *

Yep!

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	3. This Means War

"H-Hello Jack!" Mina stuttered, watching as the circular duel runner approached her brand new apartment. Her heart was soaring as he took off his helmet and shook out from his helmet hair. Her heart stopped when he smiled and got from the duel runner, walking straight for her.

"Hello Mina. How are you?" he asked, placing a feather-light kiss upon her cheek. She blushed deep red, and giggled.

"M-My stuff is... er... uh.. in here." she said hazily, getting lost in his features. He smirked, and walked silently through the portal and into her spacious apartment. It was nice, with crome finnishing and granite counter tops, and he wondered silently how, on her income, she could afford it. He started for the boxes that cluttered the living room, and looked on the side where large, sharpie letters graffitied the side. 'Office Work, DVD's, Jack Atlas Plushie.' it said, and he nearly chuckled.

"So what room first?" he asked, looking back to the woman with blue hair.

"I... uh..." Mina stuttered, frantic now, hoping that he wouldn't decide to leave.

"Ya wanna catch the movie first? Don't look like there's many boxes." Jack offered with a wave of his hand. Mina blushed even deeper.

"O-Okay! Let me get my car key's and-" she started, heading for the garage before she was stopped by a chuckling voice.

"Mina, Mina, Mina. You don't gotta ride that clunker any more. You're riding with me now." he said, throwing her his helmet just in time for her to catch it. She was startled and simply didn't know what to say.

"B-But what about you? You need a helmet!" she said, trotting after him as he headed out the door.

"I got a spare. Go lock up." he muttered, and she did what she was told.

"B-but there's only enough room for you!" she said, putting down the hemet, locking the door, and grasping the helmet in her arms with both hands.

"Some would say." he said with a smirk, and another blush rushed to her cheeks.

She concluded to put the helmet on her head, and he placed her behind him. She didn't mind the super close proximity, and proceeded to slowly put shaky arms around his torso. He hmphed as he revved the engine.

'This must be some dream.' Mina thought. 'Some wonderful dream! Just think, I'm going out with Jack Atlas!' she thought, smiling wider. 'Take that Carly.' she thought spitefully.

As the runner began to move, she squealed. She'd never been in the passenger seat of a duel runner, especially one without a seat belt!

"What?" he grumbled as she grabbed him tighter. Truly, he simply wanted her off. 'Part of the act, Jack. You may learn to like her.' Even he knew that that was far fetched.

"Can't you go slower! I'm not wearing a seat belt!" she squealed, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not called the Master of Faster for nothing, you know." he boasted, a jerk at the corner of his mouth. "I won't let anything happen to you." he assured finally, and she seemed to relax.

Then they were tearing down the road, a good four times over the speed limit.

* * *

As Crow awoke and went down t, he ladder, he looked around. Bruno was frying and egg, Yusei was reading a duel-runner magazine, and Jack...

"Yo! Where's Jack?" Crow asked, whipping his head from left to right, scanning for the blond headed duelist. He wanted to rub this in his face. He wanted to see Jack angry! Of course he usually got punched. Then again, they all had witnessed the fury of the Atlas Punch*, usually ending up with bruises, and most severely, a broken bone.

"Ditched early this morning. Said he needed to do some stuff." Bruno said, flipping his perfect egg.

"Oh... I'm gonna go look for him." Crow said before launching himself back to the ladder to take a bath, get dressed, and go look for his friend. For some reason, it seemed as though something important was happening...

* * *

As Crow zoomed through the streets and highways, he couldn't find Jack. His duel runner was the only one of it's kind. You couldn't miss it.

Crow continued, looking, calling, and glaring at those who stared. He was determined. This was supposed to be fun, not work!

And then he stopped. He found him, and who he was with made him choke on his spit.

'MINA?' he thought, astonished. Jack didn't like Mina, yet there she was, being all cuddly and gross with him on his duel runner as they were slowing to a stop infront of a cinema. 'New Domino City Theatre' was made in black, bold letters on the buildings front surrounded by golden lights. People filed in by the dozen.

Crow didn't know what to do. He was with Mina! 'Abort!' his mind was telling him, and he began to leave until the blond turned around. Even from across the block and hidden behind an alley corner and half blocked by busy crowds of people walking down the street, the violet eyed duelist picked him out. He stared right at him. Crow couldn't see from this distance his eyes emotion, but he could see the faint outlines of his features. He was glaring at him, but an evil smirk covered his lips. He slowly put his arm around Mina's shoulder, smiled again, and turned to walk into the theatre.

Crow knew then that Jack knew him and Carly were dating. Perhaps he was only dating the blue haired woman to make him angry? Did he know the plan to make him jelous? Was he going to play along?

Yes he finally ruled out.

He tightened the gloves he wore, and put the visor down on his helmet.

"You wanna play hard ball, Atlas?" he asked to no one, revving up his duel runner and flipping out his phone. He dialed quickly, and waited for an answer.

"Then I'm ready. This means war!" he chuckled evily to himself, just as the person picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?", came the shaky greeting.

"Hey Cary. It's Crow. We gotta problem."

"My name's Carly."

"Yeah. What ever."

* * *

yep!

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	4. Sorrow and Confusion

'It was pouring rain, the water pelting the asphalt with such force the young woman thought it would make an indent on the black road. Her mood was as dark as the weather, and she walked sullenly through the percipitation at a trudging pace. She pulled her specticles to her eyes, watching her feet as it swept through lake-like puddles. If only the man she loved loved her- lkjweih3qwoldvcdkewbkjfwe'

"AAH!" Carly yelped, falling off of her chair and landing square on her keyboard, whose cord she had tripped on. The furious ring of her cell phone clogged her senses and she limped over to the kitchen counter where the offending object lay innocently.

"H-Hello?" she asked shakily, rubbing her now bruised knee.

"Hey Cary. It's Crow. We gotta problem." She sighed at the mispronounciation.

"My name's Carly." she corrected, wondering why he was calling her. She looked at her watch. 5:14 PM.

"Yeah. What ever." he said, and she knew he was rolling his eyes, wherever he was. "Well, I saw Jack with Mina earlier, so we gotta pick up our game. I'll pick ya up at seven. Gotta go, bye!" he said quickly - before she had time to react.

Carly slumped to the floor in a heap of sorrow and confusion- mostly sorrow.

* * *

I'm stopping this chappie here because the next chapters gonna be LONG.

Thanks, your fellow author,

~ILJA~


	5. Authors Note! Please Help!

_A/N_

_Okay people! I need some serious ideas here! I'm not good at making fluffy stories, so I need some ideas for some dates or something! Or give me ideas as to what should happen next. _

_Thanks, and I hope to get lots of helpful comments, not flames for this chapter. Please no flames! I'm honestly tapped out of good ideas for the moment!_

_Your fellow fanfictioner,_

_~ILJA~_


End file.
